1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jetting ink set and a method of cleaning an ink flow path.
2. Related Art
In the related art, there have been known so-called ink jet recording apparatuses which record images and characters using minute ink droplets ejected from the nozzles of an ink jet recording head. An ink jet recording apparatus is provided with, for example, an ink flow path for circulating ink, such as a flow path for supplying ink to the ink jet recording head from the ink receiving unit storing the ink, or a flow path in the ink jet recording head for circulating the ink up to a nozzle opening portion (nozzle hole). For such ink flow paths, there is a problem in that clogging and the like of the ink for ink jet recording are easily generated in the ink flow path since the ink flow paths often have a minute structure.
With respect to this problem, for example, JP-B-06-8437, JP-B-08-30200, JP-A-04-261476, JP-A-11-263021, JP-A-11-263022, JP-A-2000-109733, JP-A-2000-328093, and JP-A-2002-105500 describe eliminating the clogging of nozzles, the clogging of the ink flow path, and the like by using a cleaning liquid or a maintenance liquid to moisturize the nozzle surfaces and circulate inside the ink flow path.
However, in a case where a recording ink containing a glitter pigment, a metal oxide, or the like as coloring material is used, since the coloring material included in the ink (glitter pigment, metal oxide, or the like) settles more easily in the ink flow path than ink coloring materials of the related art (for example, inorganic pigments, organic pigments, dyes, and the like), there have been cases when clogging or the like is generated in the ink flow path.
In such a case, even when the ink flow path is cleaned using the above-described cleaning liquid and maintenance liquid, there have been cases where it is not possible to sufficiently eliminate clogging of the ink flow path or clogging of the nozzles and ejection defects or the like in the ink composition for recording are generated.